Dead and Burried
by Sophon
Summary: The turtles bring out a rabbit plushie that they use to play with. The rabbit so happens to look a lot like Usagi. But as the days passed, their friends and enemies are being killed off. Is it the plushie's doing? Why is Usagi carrying it everywhere?
1. The release of the plush rabbit

"Hey guys!" Mikey yelled, getting everyone attention.

Casey, April, Usagi and Gennosuke was visiting for a few days. April and Casey, because there house was being fumigated for termites (don't ask), and Usagi and Gen juat wanted to spend time with the turtles.

"What now, Mikey?" Raph asked after he groaned.

Mikey was holding a white rabbit plushie that was wearing nothing but a blue kimono that had tares on various parts of it, and was as dirty and desacrated as the rabbit itself. It had a black button eye, not eyes, _eye_. The other was not there. The rabbit also bared a stiking resemblance to Usagi, down from his ears to his feet.

Everyone walked to Mikey and stared at the rabbit.

"...What 're we lookin' her'?" Casey asked.

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"C'mon bros, Master Splinter," He said to the other turtles and Splinter. "Don't tell me you don't remember him."

Leo looked closer at the plushie.

"Hey, isn't this the plushie that we use to play with until we were...five, I think?" He asked. "HipHop?" Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, now I remembe'!" Raph said. "We all sh'red it and played wit' it all da time!"

"We just threw HipHop in the closet and forgot about him once Master Splinter found us new toys." Don said. "Now, I feel bad for doing it."

"I do as well, Donatello." Splinter said touching HipHop's hand with his finger. "You all loved that doll to pieces, literally. OW!"

"Master Splinter! Are you ok?" Leo yelled as Splinter was holding his finger, which for some reason developed a cut from the doll.

"It is nothing, my son." Splinter said, wiping the blood with his robes. "It is just a small cut. Probably from one of the stitches."

Gen was still looking at HipHop and stated a noticable fact about it.

"Hey Usagi," He said. "This thing looks like you."

Usagi looked at HipHop in confusion.

"Really?" Usagi asked. April took HipHop from Mikey and put it beside Usagi's face.

"If you really look at," April said with a smile. "It does look like you?"

Usagi looked at HipHop in confusion. He didn't know why, there's something wrong with HipHop. Not just because it looked like him, but because he senced a dark aura around it.

"_...You're...perfect..._"

Usagi looked around to see who made that voice.

"Usagi?" April said. Usagi saw that Everyone was looking at him.

"I-I am fine." Usagi said as he was still staring at it. Usagi was sure something's going to happen, he knew that it might happened to him...and his friends.


	2. April's death

April ran to the living room where she heard a thud. She grabbed a nearby broom and looked into the living room to see a shadowy figure getting up from the ground. The figure looked familiar, but she didn't think about it.

"All right, who are you?" April said coming out of hiding. "Don't try hiding, I know you're here."

The figure started to chuckle darkly and quietly. Then it got louder and darkly out of nowhere, spooking April, who was shaking as well.

"Ohhhhhhhh, April, you think a broom will stop me?"

The voice was dark and treatening. The figure had a sparkle on something on his what April assumed was his belt. April knew that to well. He had a katana, so April had to be careful.

The figure and April circled each other as the room suddenly turned pitch black, waiting for the other to strike. After a while, the figure smirked in the darkness and disappeared. April gasped as the figure appeared in closer to it.

"Let me tell you something, _April_!"

The figure took out his katana and jabbed April in her stomach. April gasped as he continued this in various places of her body.

"THE TURTLES ARE _MY_ FRIENDS!" The figure yelled while stabbing April. "I WILL _NOT_ SEE ANY COMPATITION ABOVE ME! THIS WILL JUST BE A MESSAGE TO YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!"

When he stabbed her for the dozenth time, April dropped down on her back as blood was oozing from her body. All she heard before fading into darkness was the dark laughter of the figure that she realized looked a lot...like...

-The next day-

There was a scream though out of the lair that awoke everyone. The turtles came out of their rooms with their weapons, along with Splinter and Gen. Casey was in the living room, looking at the ground with a horrified look.

"Casey, what going on in-OH MY GOD!" Don yelled as they all looked terrorfied at what they saw on the ground.

It was April, lying in a large pool of her own blood. Her eyes were still open, and they had a dead look in them.

None of them had anything to say. Donnie and Mikey had tears in their eyes, Gen, Raph, Splinter, and Leo looked like they were about to throw up, and Casey just wanted to get on his knees and cry. In fact, that's what he did.

"Casey, I-It's ok." Don said, trying to comforting him.

Casey pushed Don away with an angry look.

"NO DON!" Casey said with an aggresive tone. "I'M GONNA LOOK FOR DA PERSON WHO DID DIS AND TAR' HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"You won't know where to start looking." Leo said inspecting his dead friend's person, even though he didn't want even touch her blood. "There's no mark or anything that tells us who killed her."

"WELL, _SOMEBODY'S_ HAD TO DO IT!" Casey yelled as he ran to the door. "I'M GONNA GO OUT DER' AND BUST SOME HEADS UNTIL I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

While Don and Leo tried to calm down, and Splinter and Gen was wrapping up April's body, Raph noticed something.

"Wait a min'te," Raph said looked around. "Gen, Wheh's Usagi?"

Gen looked at Raph and shrugged.

"Dunno, he wasn't in his bed." He said as he continued with April's body.

Raph was rubbing his chin in suspision until a voice said

"Sorry everyone,"

They all looked at Usagi, who was holding HipHop in his arms while they folded into his sleeves.

"I was spending some time outside, I guess I fell asleep in the sewers." Usagi said rubbing the back of his head.

Mikey tooked a sniff and immeadiatly held his nose.

"We can smell that, dube." He said as his eyes started to water a little.

"Don't joke now, Mikey." Leo said sternly. "This can't be a more inappropriate time."

Usagi tried to look confused.

"What do you mean, Leonardo?" He asked in his best curious voice. But the turtles could hear some fakeness.

Leo ignored it and spoke up.

"Someone murdered April right from under our noses last night." Leo said. "Did you see anyone or anything last night?"

Usagi shook his head.

"No, when I was leaving, I didn't even see a shadow." He said.

"Really?" Raph said in a skeptical tone while looking down at HipHop. "If HipHop's wit' you, you wer' obiviously in da the livin' room."

"Yes, but when I was there, I saw nothing." Usagi said. "It must have happened after I left."

Raph doubt that, but left it alone for now.

"Usagi, Why do you have HipHop anyway?" Mikey said.

Usagi shrugged.

"I've taking a liking to the little one." Usagi said. "Almost as if it's...part of me."

Leo noticed the creepiness in Usagi's voice. Usagi yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to, as you say, hit the hay for a few hours." He said walked out of the room without even a 'goodbye' or 'see you soon'.

The turtles looked at his direction.

"W-What was that about?" Mikey asked.

"He sounded like he didn't even care." Don said.

Raph called over Gen, who just gave April to Casey.

"Hey Gen, has Usagi ev'r like plushies 'r stuffed animals?" Raph asked.

"Beat's me." Gen said. "I met Usagi when we were adults, but he's ever show interest in them, far as I'm concerned."

With that, Gen walked away. The turtles looked at each other. Something wasn't right, and they need to found out what.


	3. Inspecting the rabbit

-The following evening-

Leo opened the door to the dark guest room slightly to see Usagi laying in his bed, asleep. The other turtles were next to him, looking in as well.

"Ok guys," Leo said. "I'm not really cool about this, so all we have to do is go in, search the room, and get out. Got it?"

"Hmmm, maybe we should write dis down." Raph said sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes before the four walked in silently. They were careful not to wake Usagi as the search the room. They looked on Gen's bed, the shelves, and behind corner of the semi-large room. But they found nothing that seems unusual.

"No dice?" Leo asked.

"No dice." The three turtles said in unison.

"Well, we should have figured." Don said sighing. "Gen was in here, and he would've told us if anything was out of the norm."

"Yes, but I don't think Gen would search the room for anything." Leo said. "He trust us."

Raph snorted.

"Knowin' Gen, it won't be about trust. It'd be about-"

Raph stopped when he, along with Don and Leo, saw Mikey reaching for HipHop, who was still in Usagi's arms.

"Mikey, what're ya doin'?" Raph asked.

Mikey shesshed Raph and continued with HipHop.

"Almost..." Mikey said.

Just when Mikey almost grabbed HipHop's right arm, a white hand grabbed Mikey's tightly, spooking the turtles.

"What are you doing, Michelangelo?" Usagi asked, glaring.

While Mikey was trying to free himself, Leo spoke up.

"Sorry about him, Usagi." He said. "Hey, when we told you about April? You talked as if you could care less about it."

Usagi raised a brow.

"I did?" He asked. "I am sorry, Leonardo-san. I did not realize it."

"Didn't realize it?" Don said in skeptism.

"I believe it is because I have not known Mrs. O' Neil for very long." Usagi said. "Do not worry, It always happens."

The turtles couldn't believe the reply Usagi was giving. Yes, Usagi only met April once, but he still should've cared what just happened to her, at least a little, like he'd usually do with other people they've met for as long as they've known him. But all he had to say now was 'It always happens'?

Raph was about to say something, But Leo put his hand up to tell him to stay quiet.

"Of course, that makes perfect sence." Leo said, making the other turtles look at him like he was crazy. "Sorry to have bothered you, Usagi-san."

Usagi shook his head.

"No, it was my fault." Usagi said, finally letting go of Mikey's hand. "Now please leave, I have something to do. I will meet you downstairs later."

With that, the turtles walked out of the room and Don shut the door.

"Leo, what da hell was dat?" Raph asked as they walked away from the room.

"Why did you let him say that?" Don added.

"Yea, we could've-"

"Accused Usagi without any evidence that he killed April or was even there during or after it." Leo interrupted Mikey, making them stop walking.

There was a moment of silence before Raph spoke up.

"Yeah, but he don't have proof dat he left in the first place." He said.

"Yeah, and Raph was right earlier too." Don said. "Usagi had HipHop, we put him in the living room where April was killed, right? So obiviously, Usagi was there and at least could've saw something."

"Well, Usagi's innocent until proven guilty." Leo said. "Until that happens, he have to make him think we're not suspecting him. We'll keep our keep our eyes on him."

the three others nodded in understanding and started walking again.


	4. So close

A little while went by after Casey went to the police station to report April's death, with Raph going with him to make he does. The others, excluding Leo and Splinter, who decided to look around the guest a little more, were looking over the security cameras that Don installed to see what happened.

They were playing the tape seeing April just getting stabbed by the shadow, but all they were able to tell is that who ever killed April used a katana. Don drank a cup of coffee as he was watching.

"Did you find anything, Guys?" Leo asked as he and Splinter walked in.

"Nothing yet, Leo." Don said. "Still searching."

Usagi, who was still holding HipHop, shook his head.

"Everyone, I think this is a waste of time." He said, getting everyone's attention, except Don. "Whoever the murderer is, he has already done his deed. We should just put it behind us and-"

"Usagi!" Leo said glaring. "One of our friends is dead, we won't let it go until the murderer is brought to justice!"

Splinter put his hand up to signal Leo to calm himself.

"Please excuse Leonardo's...outburst." Splinter said, ignoring the sudden dark feeling he got. "But what he speaks is true. Things in our universe works very differently than yours, and is to be respected."

Usagi hung his head in supposed shame and sighed.

"You are both right, Leonardo-san and Splinter-san." Usagi said. "I am sorry for my comment."

"It ok, Usagi. We know you didn't mean-"

"Guys!" Don interrupted.

Usagi, Leo, and Splinter looked at Don.

"Don said that he could focus the picture!" Mikey said as they looked at the comupter screen.

"Yes, if I can focus the picture so the shadow's regonisible, we could probably tell who it is." Don said.

Don started to work his magic as the paused tape started to come into focus. Leo looked over to Usagi to see a nervous/angry look on his face for some reason. He also saw that Usagi's hand was dangerously close to Don's coffee.

"Almost there..."Don said as the picture was almost done focus.

But before it was done, out of nowhere, the computer started to blow up and short circut. Everyone backed up as sparks and smoke came out of it. Leo was able get the fire extinguisher and put the computer out.

Everything was quiet for a while until Don fell to his knees in disbelief.

"No..." He whispered.

"How did this happen?" Mikey said.

Gen and Splinter started to sniff for something. Gen walked to the wet computer and sniff at the keyboard and the cup.

"I think the liquid you were drinking destoryed your machine, Kame." Gen said.

Don got up and walked to the wreck that was his computer.

"B-But how..." Don said putting up his cup.

His hands were nowhere near the cup, yet it fell over.

"We sure so close..." Leo whispered as he was fighting back tears that were threatening to appear.

As Splinter patting Leo's shoulder to get him to calm down, Usagi spoke up.

"Well, It seems that the mystery is still open." Usagi said. "In that case, I will go out and look for anyone peculiar for you. I insist."

As Usagi walked pass him, Leo saw that for some reason, there was what looked like a smirk on Usagi's face and felt a dark aura to match.

"Usagi," Leo said, making Usagi stop.

After a moment, Leo spoke again. "There are hidden coats and hats next to the entrance of the lair, so no one notices that you're a rabbit.

"Thank you, Leonardo." Usagi said before walking out of the lair.

When he made sure Usagi left, Leo spoke to his brothers, who gathered around him.

"That was no accident guys." Leo said. "Don, you never layed a finger on your coffee, and we were nowhere near it."

"Yes, no one was near it except...Usagi." Don said.

Leo nodded. "That's right. He was moving his hand to the cup purposely, and must've delibrately push it." He said. "There was something on that tape that he didn't want us to see. Mikey, call Raph. tell him to stay with Casey. I'm following Usagi."

With that, Leo left, leaving Mikey to call Raph and Don to try to fix the computer.


	5. Casey's death

Leo watched as Usagi climbed to the surface, and when he made sure he was out, Leo soon followed. Leo walked after Usagi from the alley at a safe distance.

Though there was a crowd of people surrounding them, Leo knew how to keep his ninja-eyes out for white _hair_ sticking out of a fidora hat. This went on for about a few blocks before Leo decided to finally stop Usagi from walking any further.

Leo walked fast enough to get next to him. When Leo noticed another alley next to them, Leo grabbed Usagi's shoulder and used his speed to hide unnoticed. Through there was a few people, Leo didn't care for it right now.

Leo held Usagi up to the wall and grabbed his hat.

"Alright Usagi, tell me what you know or-"

Leo took off Usagi's hat, and gasped at who he saw. It wasn't Usagi, it was an old man with white hair and bread, and a frightened look on his face.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" He said with a shaking voice.

Leo couldn't believe it. He could have sworn he was following Usagi. He kept his eyes on him the whole time, how did he slip away?

His shell-cell started ringing. Leo dropped the old man, who ran away afterwards, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"LEO! YOU 'ND DA OTHE'S GOT TA GET OVER H'RE!" Raph's paniced voice came from the other end, practically scattering Leo's eardrum. "I DON'T WHAT HAPPEN! IT JUST-"

"Raph! Calm down! What happened?"

"Casey's dead!"

At that moment, the cell slipped from Leo's hand and hit the ground.

-A while earlier (At Casey's apartment)-

"Tanks Officas." Raph said as nice as he could as the cops left.

He was relieved to finally take off his coat and sit down. He rubbed Casey's back as he sobbed in his hands. Yes, he was embarassed to cry in front of Raph, but since it was because the only woman he love died, he didn't care.

"Don't worry Casey." Raph said. "We'r' gonna find da guy dat did dis, even if it kills us. B'sides, April's in a bette' place now."

"_And you will join her soon enough..._"

Both boys jumped up and got out their weapons.

"A'ight, who's dere?" Raph said.

the answer was just evil, sadistic laughing.

"Dis is bad! Casey stay close to me!...Casey?"

Raph looked all over the room to see that Casey wasn't here. Raph then started to hear Casey's screaming.

"Casey! Casey!"

Raph looked for Casey all over the apartment, also being cautious of whoever else is there too. When Raph was about to pass the kitchen, he stopped when saw a pool of blood coming from the door that lead to the dining room.

Raph walked slowly to the door, prepared for anything. When he walked close enough, he jumped in front of the door to surprise who was there. But he ended up on his butt after seeing a terrible sight.

Casey was there, but every piece of his body was spread out to anywhere the room, which was also splaterred completely in blood. Raph clinched his chest as he looked at Casey's head that was sitting straight up on the table, looking back at Raph with dead, souless eyes.

Raph shaking reaching for his shell-cell and called Leo.

"Hello?"

"LEO! YOU 'ND DA OTHE'S GOT TA GET OVER H'RE!" Raph yelled. "I DON'T WHAT HAPPEN! IT JUST-"

"Raph! Calm down! What happened?"

"Casey's dead!"

Raph heard Leo's cell drop to the ground on the other end. Raph didn't blame him.

"Ok Raph, I-I'll get everyone and we'll get there soon enough. Just stay there."

After that, the line went dead. Raph close his cell and just sat there staring at Casey's eyes.


	6. Tears, Creepiness, and Blood

The other turtles, along with Gen and Splinter, busted into the house and heard silent sobbing, as in 'I don't want you to hear me' silent sobbing. They followed the sobbing to the kitchen, where they saw a tear-eyed Raph, sitting in the middle of the room and rocking in fetal position.

"My son, Are you alright?" Splinter asked running to Raph, even though he knew that question was kind of stupid.

Raph had never cried this hard before, so how Casey was killed must've been too brutal. Raph shook his head slowly and pointed at the dining. Everyone looked and was shocked at the sight.

"What…happened?" Don asked slowly as he walked to the door.

"I don't _know_ what happened!" Raph yelled. "He was like dis when I found'em!"

Leo looked around.

"Raph, did you see anyone else here?" He said.

"No, I was lookin' everywhere, whoeva did it left already." Raph said.

"And you didn't go after him?" Mikey said. "That's not like ya, Raph."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Raph yelled sarcastically. "How would ya feel if you saw more blood shed than in the battle we eva had with da Shredda?"

Mikey stepped back a little.

"Ok, you have a pointed." He admitted.

Hearing knocking at the door, Splinter went to worn them off, knowing that company is not needed right now. Trying to inspect the blood and body parts, Don walked to Leo when he remembered something.

"Leo, Where's Usagi?" He asked.

Leo sighed frustrated.

"I lost him." He said to Don. "But it was weird how. I was tailing him, and I swear, my eyes were on Usagi. And just when I cornering him, it was just some old man."

"What?" Don said.

Leo was the best out of all of the turtles when it came to most of their ninja skills, especially keeping their eyes on a target. This wasn't Leo being clumsy, this was something different.

Don was about to say something about this until they heard,

"What is going on here?"

The turtle looked to see Usagi standing there with HipHop still in his arms and Splinter next to him.

"Usagi, how'd you get in?" Leo asked.

Usagi walked to him and said, "Your master let me in. Now, what happened?"

"Casey was killed." Mikey said with his head hanging a little.

"They tore'em apart like he was pape'." Raph said getting angry now.

"Oh my goodness…" Usagi said when they showed him. "Who would do this?"

Leo raised a brow at how fake Usagi sounded.

"It could have been anyone who had it out for us." He said, pushing away his thought for later.

"Well, they could have come after you this time." Usagi pointed out. "They all ready showed how hard they would be to challenge after Miss O'Neil's death, so this made no sense."

Raph walked got up and walked to Usagi.

"Wher' wer' you when dis happened, rabbit?" He said gritting his teeth a little.

"Raph, don't hit him!" Leo said holding Raph back.

"I was looking for anyone who was strange, like I had said." Usagi said. "Like the Shredder's foot soldiers, or these purple dragons you talked about."

Raph growled. But if he tried to get Usagi; Leo would tell him to be patient still, so he didn't bother doing anything, already having that command mentally.

"Ok, what did you find?" Leo asked.

"I saw a few people with purple dragon marks, but they showed no sign of murder on them." Usagi said. "After that, I came up empty."

"Ok, good to hear that…" Leo said quieting and skeptically.

Usagi noticed and almost instantly, knew what was going on.

"Leonardo-san, do you think that _I_ did this?" Usagi asked.

Leo quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, Usagi." He said. "I tell you the truth, we did at first, but you are our friend and you should be protected from who's ever doing this, not suspected."

Usagi exhaled the breath he inhaled.

"That is good." He said, draping HipHop over his shoulder and hugged Leo. "I am glad to be your friend."

Leo found this confusing, but slowly wrapped his arms round the strange-acting rabbit.

"_And you are my friend, you and your brothers, mine alone._"

Leo pulled away from Usagi.

"What?" He asked.

Usagi raised a brow at Leo.

"What is wrong, Leonardo?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, I thought I heard something." Leo said shaking a little.

"I think it is time for Gennosuke and Usagi to go home, where it is safer." Splinter said.

"I have a better idea; we could go to the Daimyo's world and stay there." Usagi suggested. "He is one of the most powerful beings in all the universes, and this assassin could be anyone, and possibly not human, I do not want my friend in our world in any danger. It is better safe than sorry."

Splinter nodded, thinking this makes sense.

"Ok," He said. "We shall go immediately."

With, Splinter, Usagi, and Gen walked out of the room.

"We all know dat what he said was bullshit, right?" Raph asked.

"No Raph," Leo said. "We still have no evidence to accuse anyone. So, we have to-"

"Uh, Leo?" Mikey asked. "Did Usagi touch any of Casey's blood?"

"No, why?" Leo asked back.

Mikey slid his finger down Leo's shell mid-way and showed it to the turtles. There was blood on his finger.

"Because there are handprints made of blood on your shell." Mikey said.

They all just stared, wide-eyed.

"You were sayin', Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo growled deeply.

"Mikey, call the police back here," Leo said. "We need to follow them before it's too late."

With that, they ran after the other trio to catch up with them.


	7. Misunderstanding

They were able to find Splinter and the other two, who all are very quick with walking, but they were already going in the universe passing portal (I forgot if there was a name for it) before the turtles could get them.

"Ok Don, light." Leo said.

Don nodded and used his ultra-violet light to find the symbol again. After the symbol was spotted, Don kept the light on for Mikey to trance over.

"It's your turn, Leo." Mikey said when he finished.

Leo started to mumble the chant with his hands held together. He did it at a fast pace, because they had to get there before something happens.

The water in the puddle started to form a portal to the Daimyo's nexus world. The turtles ran in to the portal, only to come out on the other end on their shells. Leo started rubbing his head as he looked around. Splinter, Usagi, and Gen were already gone.

"How are they moving so fast?" Don said when he noticed that they were gone too.

"Nevermind, we just have to get Usagi, before he hurt the Daimyo, his son, or worse, Master Splinter and Gen." Leo said.

The turtles made their way to the Daimyo's palace after hours of running. They knew that there was no time to rest, so they continued up the palace to the throne room.

When they were finally to the doors, the turtles bursted throught and got in fighting poses. They were shocked to see that The Daimyo, along with his son, Gen, and Splinter, were ok and Usagi was just sitting down with crossed legs, bandages, and HipHop still in he's arms. They were just and just as the turtles.

"Young ones, what is the meaning of this?" The daimyo asked.

Leo walked up.

"Daimyo, you're in grave danger." He said.

"Danger?" The boy asked shaking a little.

"Afraid so, little guy." Mikey said.

"And the danger is someone in this room." Don said.

"in this room?" Usagi said. "Why would any of us-"

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT, RABBIT!" Raph said holding Usagi's shirt. "WE KNOW IT WAS YOU KILLED CASEY, 'ND APRIL TOO! WE SAW THE BLOOD ON YA HANDS!"

Usagi pulled away from Raph, almost easily.

"Raphael, It did not hurt Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neil." He said. "I would never kill any of my friends."

"If that's so then, where did the blood come from, Usagi?" Leo asked sternly.

"From the cuts in his hands." Splinter spoke up.

The turtles turned towards him.

"His cuts in his hands?" They asked in unison.

"Yes." Usagi said. "I do not want to tell you, because I was afraid you would panic, thinking someone was hurtting me. You see, when I was spying on the purple dragons, they spotted me and attempted to get me. in the middle of trying to evaded them, my hands were on broken glass. Splinter noticed halfway to the palace that I was bleeding and banaged me."

The turtles watched as Usagi unwrapped his bandages on his left hand, revealing that Usagi did have cuts on him. They felt a little stupid now, even Don.

"Uh, sorry about dat Usagi." Raph said.

Usagi shook his head. "No, I am sorry. I did not tell you of it."

"Well yeah, it is kinda you'r' fault." Raph said.

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

"I'm just sayin'!" Raph said.

Usagi smiled as the Daimyo spoke.

"Well, we are sorry for them both. We will be happy to keep Gen and Usagi here." He said. "You all can go home and be sure to get some rest."

"Thank you and farewell, Daimyo." Splinter said as he and the turtles bowed before him and left the turtles.

So many things were going through thier heads. They actually accused Usagi of doing all of this. The blood was just cuts, so maybe everything eals was just coincedence? Well, something says that they should still be keeping their eyes on their so-called friend. They weren't giving up until justice is served from them.

As the turtles and their master left the room, they, along with the others, failed to notice the smirk that grew across Usagi's face.


	8. Daimyo and Son's death

-That night-

Daimyo awoken after feeling a presence in the room. He looked around to see a shadow of someone leaning on the wall and whittling on something with a katana.

"Who goes there?" He commanded.

The shadow straighten and walked to the Daimyo. When he was in the light, Daimyo was relieved to see that he was only Usagi with the strange rabbit toy on his shoulder and a strange look on his face.

"It is just me, My _Daimyo_." Usagi said, saying Daimyo with a slightly dark tone.

"Ah Usagi-san." Daimyo said. "What are you doing up so late, my young friend?"

Usagi chuckled darkly.

" I'm not you're friend you old bag of shit." Usagi said. "The only friend I have are the turtles, and you're in the way. You, and your son."

Usagi put his katana away and snapped his fingers, making everything go black and the Daimyo son appear, tied up, gagged, and paniking. Daimyo was shocked at this and tried to grab his staff, but was even more surprised that it wasn't were his left it.

Usagi laughed louder and darker and pulled out the staff, but for some reason, the end was freshly-sharped.

"Old Fool! What did you think I was whittling on!" He yelled.

Usagi threw the staff at the Daimyo. Before he could act, the staff was in Daimyo's head. His son watch it happened in fear and listen to Usagi's psychotic laugh.

"Well, that felt good." Usagi said slowly turning to his son.

He cringed as the samurai rabbit looked at him and took out his katana.

"Sorry to disappoint you, kid." Usagi said pointing at the boy. "But not even a kid like you will get in the way on _my_ friends."

As Usagi threw the katana, The only thing in the boy's head before the katana went through his chest was

'_Turtles! Help me!_'


	9. Investigating the royal deaths

"_Turtles! Help me!_"

Leo sat straight up once he heard that voice.

"Oh-no!" He said getting up and running out of his room. He went to the living room, as well as the other turtles.

"Did you guys hear that?" Don asked.

"Was that the Daimyo's son, dudes?" Mikey asked.

"Sounded like it." Leo said. "Looks like another trip back. Come on."

-Hours later-

The turtle ran into the throne room and stopped dead when they saw that it was too late.

Guards and medicalists were there, looking over the dead Daimyo and heir's bodies. Usagi and Gen were there too, who the turtles ran to.

"Gen, Usagi, what happened?" Leo said horrorfied.

"We do not know." Usagi said in his unusal tone again. "We just heard a bunch of guards shout out that the Daimyo and son's dead, and that the Daimyo was kill by the his own staff, and his son by a katana blade."

Gen gave Raph the blood covered staff.

"He was stabbed!" Raph said when he noticed the end of the staff.

"What? How did that happened?" Don asked.

"Yeah dudes, isn't that staff indestructable?" Mikey added.

"Well apparently, something was strong enough to turn the staff into a stake."

"But what could have done it?" Usagi asked.

Leo looked at Usagi again. Something wasn't right.

"We don't know right now, but where were you and Gen?" He asked.

"I was walking around the halls, looking for...um...certain materials, when I heard the news." Gen said. (when Gen says certain, he meant of worth. Natural money grumber. XD)

"And I was taking a walk in the forest before coming back to the news." Usagi said.

"And did a little training too?" Leo asked when he looked at Usagi's sword holder.

"What do you mean?"Usagi asked.

Leo rubbed his fingers on Usagi's holder, then backed them away to revealing blood on them.

"Oh yes that." Usagi said when Leo showed him. "Come to think of it I _was_ training, but accidently stabbed an animal. Poor thing was lucky to be alive after I patched him up."

Leo raised a brow. He tried to search for the truth in Usagi, like he did when all this started, but some for reason, he senced nothing this time. Like Usagi was blocking him out.

"Okay then." Leo said. "Usagi, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Usagi and Leo stared at each other for a while until Usagi said, "Of course Leonardo."

As Usagi left the room, Leo stopped by his brothers.

"Question the guards, ask them about Usagi's leaving."

They nodded and watched as Leo left out of the doors.


	10. Talking to my exfriend

Usagi and Leo were taking a walk outside now. They were just walking to a private place to speak so they would be overheard. And since the palace was in a panic, they could be heard by some people, and Leo didn't want to have Usagi accused and executed because of someone passing and hearing them.

"This should be a good place to talk." Leo said as they entered a very small clearing.

They sat down on the grass and stared at each other.

"Well, what is it Leonardo?" Usagi asked with a smile as he draped HipHop over his shoulder.

Leo frowned at his _friend_.

"Are you telling the truth?" Leo asked.

Usagi frowned as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There are clues left on you about the murders." Leo said. "April was killed, you have HipHop who we left in the living room. Casey was torn apart, you suddenly have blood on your hands. The Daimyo and son were killed by his staff and a katana blade, you have blood on your sword. If it's just coin-"

"What are you saying, Leonardo?" Usagi asked with a glare. "That I really _did_ do this?"

"No, you don't let me finish." Leo said as calmly as possible. "If these are just coincedences, it's ok. But if you know something, you have to tell us, not act like you barely care."

"So, you are saying that I was in a conspiracy?" Usagi asked angrily, standing up quickly. "I bet you are sespecting Gennosuke as well, correct?"

"Usagi no! I'm just saying if you know anything." Leo said almost angrily as he got up quickly as well.

This was started to get frustrating.

"Why would I know anything, Leonardo?" Usagi said putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You do not trust me?"

Leo hesitated. Did he really to believe that Usagi had something to do with, or would he rather have this go on to help one friend get away with it, if he's guilty?

"I...I...I'm sorry, Usagi...I don't know..." was all Leo said.

Usagi closed his eyes.

"...I see..." He said. "So, we are no longer friends."

That caught Leo by surprise.

"N-No! I didn't say that!" Leo said.

But Usagi was already walking back to the palace.

"You said enough to make it clear..." He said still walking.

"Wait!"

Usagi stopped and looked back at Leo with a blank look.

"Why don't you and Gen go back to our lair?" Leo asked.

"That will not change anything, Leonardo-san." Usagi said.

"I know, but you and Gen still need somewhere safe to live. All of our friends do, even if they don't consider us friends anymore."

"...That is nice. We will go, but as I said, it will not change anything."

"...Ok"

With that, they continued to walked back to the palace. When they got there, The three other turtles were standing outside.

"Gen and I will be down soon." was all that Usagi said before inside, pushing Don abruptly.

They looked confused and looked at Leo for an answer.

"Nevermind, did you get any info on Usagi?" Leo asked.

"Well, we talked to the guards." Mikey said.

"And?"

"They all said that they did see Usagi leave at some point."

"But there was something odd." Don said.

"Odd?" Leo asked. "How?"

"It was da way day ta'ked to us." Raph said. "Like day was in some sort o' trance 'r som'in'."

"Trance?" Leo asked.

"Ya know? All zombified?" Mikey said making slow movements like a zombie. "They all just said 'Yes, Usagi was not in the castle' like were robots."

Leo raised a brow and looked off into the direction Usagi went. He made up his mind. whether he was his friend or not, Leo had to know if this was Usagi's doing and put an end to it. One way or another.


	11. Splinter's almost suicide

The turtles, along with Gen and Usagi, walked back to 3rd Earth to see Splinter waiting for them.

"My sons, was something wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Master...the Daimyo and his son are dead..."

Splinter let his walking stick fall to the ground with a shocked looked on his face.

"They were stabbed by a katana and his own staff..." Don explained.

Splinter fell on his hands and knees. Leo sat down and started to rub his master's back.

"We're so sorry, Master Splinter." He said. "We'll still try to get to the bottom of-"

Splinter pushed Leo away and stood quickly to walked to his room without saying a word to anyone. All of them except Usagi looked shockingly at his direction.

"What was that about, dubes?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, his fri'nd's dead." Raph said. "Maybe he need some time alone."

Leo didn't think so. When Splinter wanted to be alone he would have told him. Not push him to the ground. And he also noticed the scratch on Splinter's finger that HipHop gave him was glowing a blackish-red color. There was something wrong here.

-later-

Everyone was now asleep. Leo had the chance to check on Splinter without interuption. He walked to Splinter's door and opened it slightly. He gasped he saw Splinter with red eyes, holding a knife to his own neck.

As he drew the knife closer, Leo was about to run in and stop him. But Splinter's eyes went to normal and he dropped the knife. He dropped to his knees when the knife stabbed the floor a cradled his finger as it glowed blackish-red again.

"W-What is happening?" He asked nobody in paticular. "Why is it burning so m-much?"

Leo was shocked at his master's actions. Splinter almost kills himself and doesn't even remember it just happening. And burning? The finger was burning? It was just a cut, right?

Now, this was really getting serious. Now that Splinter's in it, Leo had to do more than all he can to solve this and put an end to it for all of his remaining friends and master's sake.


	12. Angel's death

It's been a few days since Leo seen Splinter almost commit suicide. It's been quiet lately since then, but none of the turtles wanted chances taken. They had told their frinds to be cautious of the murderer and report if anything was amiss.

Usagi and Gen were still staying at the lair. Usagi hadn't talked to Leo ever since they got back. He said only a little words to the others and sometimes even pretended that Leo wasn't there. Leo hated this and wihed it would stop, but he had other things to worry about right now.

Don was working on his new computer for any murderer that could be clicked to their enemies while Splinter and Gen were looking on the news for anything and the other turtles were on patrol.

Usagi walked out of his room after his _meditation_ and said that he was going out for a while.

"U-Uh Usagi!" Don said quickly. "I think you should stay! Y-You might get hurt and-"

"Is that _you_ talking, Donatello? Or Leonardo?" Usagi said coldly as he left, leaving Don to shockingly stare at the direction.

-Angel's apartment-

"'M gettin' in the shower now, gran'ma!" Angel shouted before going into the bathroom.

"Don't use up the hot water, Angel!" Her grandmother shouted back.

Angel stipped herself and walked into the running shower. As she washed herself, Angel was thinking about what the turtles said about Casey and the others who were killed.

What she would give to give that guy, whoever he was, a piece of her mind. She wanted to make him pay for her friends' deaths. The minute she found out who it is, she's getting payback. But right now, she's just going to wash herself up with her four hands. Wait, FOUR!

The two extra arms grabbed her. The left hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream while the right held her waist. Angel looked back at who grabbed her to glare, but gasped when she saw Usagi.

"Well hello Angel." Usagi said.

Angel tried to get free, but Usagi was too strong for her. Angel started to get scared when she felt the hand on her mouth move to one of her breasts.

"You've made quite a _development_ from what I saw in the turtles' memories." Usagi said sexually.

Angel tried to screamed to her grandma for help, but was surprised to hear that nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"You can yell all you like, no one will hear you." Usagi said smirking. "That means I can do what I want to you before destorying it, and your screams won't be voiced."

Angel shoke when Usagi licked his lips.

-Hours later-

Grandma awoke from her nap. She fell asleep when she was watching tv. She could still hear the water of the shower running. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Angel, I thought I-"

Grandma stopped when she saw that the door was opened and had blood on the knob. She gasped and ran inside. She started sobbing at the sight.

Angel's dead body was on the laying on the side of the tub part of the shower with blood and bruises covering her body, along with the rest of the tub and shower.

Her grandmother sobbed and cried with a scream as she stared at the scene. She looked on the ground to see one of those Shell-cells that the turtles gave Angel. She remembered that they talked about a murderer and notify them if something goes wrong. And something went horribly wrong.

She grabbed the phone and quickly dailed for the turtles.


	13. realizations

"Man...Angel too?" Mikey asked in grief.

The turtles, except Don, arrived earlier to the terrible scene. Angel was still drapped over the side of the tub. Her grandma didn't want to touch her dead body, she was still sobbing over the fact that this happened.

"What happened?" Leo asked the old woman as calm as possible, even though he was ready to scream at tis whole thing.

"I don't know!" She sobbing. "I fell asleep watching watchin' my favorite show! And w-when I woke up, my baby was dead!"

"You didn' he'r a ting?" Raph asked.

"No," she said. "And I'm a light sleeper, so I would've heard something."

Leo nodded to tell her he was listening.

"Ok," He said. "we need some time alone to talk this over, ma'am, if that's ok with you."

She nodded and let the turtles talk in the living room.

"Dis guy obivously ain't human!" Raph said angrily. "Nobody would be dis cold, maybe not even da Shredda! Worst part of it is, is dat it's probably one o' our friends!"

"Raph, calm down!" Leo said. "We don't know if it's Usagi yet!"

"You'r' just defendin' him cuz he's your friend!" Raph yelled.

"He not my friend!" Leo yelled back, his face switching from anger to confused sadness. "At least...not anymore..., but I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about him like that!"

"_Leo!_ Think about it!" Raph yelled. "In every murder, Usagi was near by, _claimin'_ he neve' saw anyting and actin' like he could care less! What do ya say ta dat?"

"Guys! break it up!" Mikey said. "We can't do this right now, now that our friends are in danger!"

Raph and Leo looked at Mikey, then at each other.

"He's right." Raph said, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Leo took a breath before speaking more calmly.

"Ok, let's say it _was_ Usagi." Leo said. "Why is he doing this anyway? We never did anything to set him off, so what's the motive?"

The turtles stayed quiet to think about it until Mikey spoke up.

"Hey dudes." Mikey said. "Hear me out, but what if it's HipHop doing this?"

"The rabbit?" Leo asked raising a brow.

"Whatcha talkin' about, chrome-dome?" Raph asked.

"I mean, this all started the night after I brought HipHop out of the closet, the night April died." Mikey said. "And I noticed Usagi staring at it, as if he could sence something on it. And after April's murder, he was buddies with it all of the sudden. It could've possessed him or something into doing this for him."

Leo and Raph stared at Mikey with shock.

"What? I saw something like that on an alien movie." Mikey said.

Leo put his hand under his chin to think.

"Well, compared to things that happened to us in the past, that makes a lot of scene." He said. "That means we have to get that animal away from Usagi to get this to stop."

"How da shell're we gonna do dat?" Raph said.

"We just need to have a plan." Leo said. "It shouldn't be that hard to-"

Leo shell cell rang at this point.

"Hello?" Leo asked when he answered.

"Guys! I need your help with Splinter!" Don said with a panicked voice.

"Donnie!" Leo said putting the cell on Speaker. "What happened?"

"J-Just get home!" a gunshot noise was heard, followed by Don's screaming. "And hurry!"

As soon as the line went dead, the turtles stared at each other, wonder what was going on at the lair.


	14. Splinter's freakout

The turtles ran into the lair and were surprised to see Don and Gen on Splinter's back. They were both trying to control of the large gun in that was in Splinter's hands. Everywhere in the lair had some sort of gunhole in it, including the walls and furniture.

"Don, what's going on?" Leo asked in panic.

Splinter glared at Leo with blood red eyes, which made said turtle back away in fear. Splinter knocked Gen and Don off and aimed the gun at Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Look out!" Leo yelled.

They were able to dodge the bullets shoot at them, barely.

"We don't know what happened to him." Don said as they all backed away from Splinter."Splinte just walked into his room without saying a word. When heard noises, We saw that he was holding the gun to his own head."

"When we tried to stop him, he went crazy and aimed that thing at us." Gen added. "We were trying to get it away from'em before you guys showed up."

Splinter shot at all of them, and they all dodged, having close calls, while trying to get close to Splinter. It was amazing that the gun had so many bullets and was lasting long. But everyone was tired and didn't want to move anymore. Splinter smirked at this and aimed at Leo, who was panting on his knees.

"_Now, to get rid of you so I can die in-_"

But then Splinter cluched his head and and dropped the gun, which disappeared before hitting the ground. The others watched as Splinter got on his knees and cried out.

"_I am sorry master!_" He cried out to no one. "_I will not go against your wishes again! I...I..._NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU VILE DEMON!"

Splinter's eyes turned back to brown, but they were blank as he fainted.

"Master Splinter!"

They all surrounded Splinter as Don checked his pulse.

"He's breathing's slow. We need to get him to the medic room." Don said.

Don picked up Splinter and they all walked to the medic to treat him


	15. LeatherHead's Death

"Ok Donatello, I am on my way." LeatherHead said then hanging up his cell.

LeatherHead grabbed his med-kit and headed out the door. Donatello had no idea what was wrong with Splinter, so he decided to ask LeatherHead for help. LeatherHead was warned about the murderer and was cautious the whole time walking to the turtles' and brang his shell-cell if he needed to call for help.

"LeatherHead, I presume?"

LeatherHead growled at whoever was behind him and swung his tail at him. To LeatherHead's surprise, the person was strong enough to catch the tail and stop the blow.

"I am...Usagi. The turtles sent me to come get you."

LeatherHead turned to see that it was Usagi, but something was very eerie about his rabbit friend that mostly came from the raggity, stuffed toy drapped over his shoulder. Even so, he decided to trust him...for now.

"Ok." LeatherHead said as they continued walking. LeatherHead looked back a little, and Usagi was just looking around the sewer walls for anyone who could jump out and attack. This gave LeatherHead the chance to call Don back.

"_Hello_?" Don asked from the other end.

"Donatello, may I ask you why you set someone to take me to your lair?" LeatherHead asked.

There was a short pause.

"_LeatherHead, we didn't set anyone to get you._" Don said.

LeatherHead's eyes grew.

"T-Then why is-"

Leatherhead screamed in pain when his middle finger was suddenly cut off, making him drop the cell in the dirty sewer water.

"LeatherHead, what happened? Leather-"

the cell was crushed deliberately under Usagi's feet. LeatherHead, cruddling his bloody hand, watched the action in agony and shock. Then, His animal side started to take over. LeatherHead growled and swung his tail at Usagi again. Usagi smirked and dissappeared before being hit.

LeatherHead growled deeper and looked around for the traitor rabbit. He saw something at the corner of his eye and swung his tail again, breaking some of the wall. This repeated, Usagi would appear then dissappear when LeatherHead struck, breaking down the support.

LeatherHead was started to really get tired by the time the wall could be broken with one more strike.

"What's wrong, reptile?" Usagi asked, appearing in front of LeatherHead. "Nothing left?"

LeatherHead wanted to try to hit Usagi, but he only went on his knees and hands and started wheezing. Usagi smirk grew.

"Guess not." He said.

LeatherHead's eyes changed back as he glared up at Usagi.

"H-How could you do this to the turtles?" He snapped. "What d-did they ever do to you?"

Usai started to growl at the Croc.

"It's not the turtles I am mad at!" Usagi snapped back. "It's you! Along with their other friends! I am the only friend they can have! Everyone will be destoryed!"

"So, you're just a jealous brat!"

"Oh, I'm not jealous, I'm just reclaiming what's mine." Usagi said chuckling darkly. "There is a bright side for you all though, thier enemies will get their dew as well. Too bad you won't be around to see it."

Usagi turned and held out a hand with a black peddle in it.

"Goodbye, LeatherHead."

He the peddle at the wall. once it hit, the walls started to came down. Usagi had long dissappeared into the darkness. LeatherHead up in fear at the giant roof coming right before crushing him.

Blood came out from under the stone roof into the sewer water and one scaled-covered arm was sticking out from underneath, limp. And this was very different from the last time this happened to LeatherHead. This time, LeatherHead wasn't getting up.


	16. reactions and more realizations

"Well Mikey?" Leo asked Mikey, who was coming back from looking for LeatherHead.

He didn't look happy.

"Well... I found his remains crushed under a big stone slab."

There were shout of "what?" and "No! not LeatherHead!" repeated by Raph and Leo (Don's with Splinter in the medic room).

"What Happened?" Raph said grabbing Mikey's shoulders.

"Well, he was crushed-"

"NO SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Look, I don't what happened! He was like that when I got there...There was nothing I could do..."

They all had a pregnant pause until Don came out.

"Ok, Master Splinter is calm again." He said. "I had to strap him to the-"

Don stopped when he saw the looks on his brothers' faces. He knew what that meant and made their looks too.

"He's dead...isn't he?"

They all nodded. Raph started to growl and got out his sais.

"Wh'r''s Usagi, Leo?" He asked coldly.

Leo looked at Raph in shock.

"What?"

"Usagi's got dat psycho doll wit'em! Wh'r''s Usagi?"

"I told you, I'm not his friend anymore! He never told me where he was going!"

Don walked up.

"He just told me he was going out, he didn't tell me anything else."

"It was probably to go get Angel, then LeatherHead." Mikey said.

Leo hung his head. He had no responce to any of this. Everthing pointed to Usagi and HipHop, and there was nothing the blue-cladded turtle could do about it.

Don put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're sorry Leo. There's no other choice."

Leo sighed.

"You're right..."

Just then, Don's cell rang.

"Hello?...Usagi?"

The other turtles looked at Don at the sound of Usagi's name.

"What is it?...Why are you at the...Wait, you're trying to-Wait!"

Don sighed and hung up the phone.

"He said he wanted to meet us at the peir to 'do what he should have a long time ago'."

They all tensed at that.

"Well, we have no choice, like Don said." Leo said. "Let go to him."

They all nodded.

(This is the end of the chapter, but the next chapter doesn't end the story. I'm stretching the story as far as I can, because I have a lot of ideas for it. You've see next chapter what is really going on.)


End file.
